


白

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 漫画《美国队长·白》全员拟兽文





	白

“原来你喜欢看这样的电影？”James蹲在狮子身边，看着银幕上带着面具的另一只狮子，表示不解，“这可太滑稽了，盾牌不重嘛？”

蹲在后排的黄毛狗冲他吠了两声，James毫不示弱地发出挑衅的咕噜声，但他只是只小猫，几乎没有威慑力，Steve回头看了大黄狗一眼，即使没有说话，王者的气场也足以震慑他，狗闭嘴后James得意地冲Steve摇了摇尾巴。

“他应该去咬红骷髅的尾巴，是不是？我是说如果他真的那么神。”小猫撒开小腿想跟上狮子，对方只是平常速度他就已经吃不消了，“你等等我……”

James一直跟着Steve，这一带的猫猫狗狗或者其他动物都不在了，没有人想起他，他们把发育不良的小猫留在营地，谁能想到狮子这种威武的动物也会被留在这儿陪他呢？

“你犯错了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“不遵守命令？”  
“不是。”  
“长官的伴侣是不能碰的。”  
“James……”

小猫这次蹿得很快，挡在狮子面前，Steve差点踩到他，最后肉垫划拉着小猫的耳朵落下。

“别叫我James！你又不是我老爸！”James得把头抬到最大限度跟Steve说话，这个姿势他坚持不了多久。

Steve叼住小猫的后颈把他扔到自己背上，被甩进鬃毛里的James打了个喷嚏，心满意足地蹭来蹭去，Steve比所有士兵都好。

“我当然不是，我可生不出猫崽子。”狮子的声音低沉性感，“那我该叫你什么？Barnes？”

这也太见外了，小猫打内心里拒绝，耳朵耷拉下来，Steve应该有一个独一无二的称呼他的方式，毕竟他们是伙伴，应该说James只有Steve一个了。

“嘿，Rogers，我找你半天。”一只杂毛狐猴面色不善地走上前，“和你的小猫咪去看电影了？要是我找你有急事呢？我他妈可没有追踪项圈那种鬼玩意！”

被点名的小猫咪从狮子背上滑下来，委屈地咬着他的尾巴缩在一边，Steve觉得尾巴有些痒但并没有收回，只是对破口大骂的狐猴中士点点头，任由小猫爬回原来的位置。

“你刚刚是不是踩他尾巴了！我都看到了！”

小猫频频回头看为自己尾巴舔毛的中士，被瞪了一眼之后才开始咬狮子的耳朵。

“是，我故意的。”Steve伸出前爪，把咬他耳朵的James抓到地上，“回去休息，士兵。”

Steve站在原地看他离开，这只猫还是个孩子，甚至还没有他的大腿高，上战场只会送命罢了，而中士交给了他重要任务，要求队长必须连夜离开，而他琢磨着三天之内回来，不然这小猫会以为他又被抛弃了。

“Steve——你睡了吗？”一颗毛绒绒的脑袋从帐篷缝隙里钻进来，前爪还没有落地，“Steve……”

带着面具背着盾牌的狮子俯视他，眼神里是被发现身份的懊恼，James被后退的前肢绊倒了，眼前的狮子试图扶他起来，小猫扭头就跑，甚至不给Steve说话的机会。

“喵——！！！”

棕毛小猫把自己摔进了轮胎里，Steve叹气，把他从灰尘里叼出来，四肢发颤的小家伙只能任由美国队长把自己叼回营帐。

“我什么都不会说出去！我保证！”

“我知道，我相信你。”

狮子趴下来，小猫就在他面前转悠，像是在整理措辞或者长篇大论，最后他蹲下，抬头盯着美国队长的眼睛。

“那你训练我吧。”

Steve永远能记得那天，可能是血清加强了他的记忆力，把他从病殃殃的、被族群抛弃的狮崽子变成美国队长时也给了其他东西，比如这孩子的满心崇拜，小猫墨绿色的眼睛全然是抓住机会的渴望。Steve说，好吧。

训练小家伙不是容易事，上面却很高兴，他们说可以吸引更多热血的幼崽入伍，战争很残酷，那些在后方的母亲痛哭流涕，失去丈夫后不够独当一面的幼崽也离开才是对她们最大的打击。Steve一脚踩在小猫的尾巴上，冲刺的James立刻摔倒在地，灰头土脸的小家伙转头咬住他的前肢，凶狠地像头小狼，但这样不够，Steve直接把他提起来，咬着他不放的小猫双脚离地，遵从本性扑腾了两下，有些懵懂盯着队长。

“红骷髅的鬣狗能直接咬断你的咽喉。”Steve有些生气，过于严肃的语气让小猫不自觉地松口，落地后棕色的耳朵耷拉下来，“我让你攻击哪？”

“眼睛……”小猫有些难过，“可是我不想伤到你。”

“等你伤到我再说。”

Steve觉得自己不该对小猫太严格，他才两岁，还是个未成年的孩子，但这是战场，他需要这只小猫，他需要James活下来。上头的命令来得比Steve想象得快，小猫伸出爪子，用粉色的肉垫抱住他的鼻子，慌张地询问指令。

“你要走了吗？”

Steve抬起前爪拖住小猫的屁股，上头送来了一个新的包裹，他猜到James会跟他一起走，甚至在电影里成为吸引那些未成年幼崽加入战争关键折点，狮子锋利的爪子划开纸包，露出小小的制服和眼罩，小猫欢呼一声，叼着战利品一样大摇大摆的走进帐篷。

“我们得有个名号，说出来就能震慑纳粹的。”小猫把自己套进衣服的过程似乎有些麻烦，说话闷闷的，“总不能是美国队长和他的小搭档，好像谁做你的搭档都可以。”

“美国队长和James？”

“难听。”小家伙烦躁地咪了一声，非常抗拒这个称呼，“你知道我的中间名叫Buchanan吧。”

他知道，但Steve不知道他提这个干嘛，红蓝相间的小东西冲出帐篷，猛地扑进他怀里，兴奋地抓挠狮子的鬃毛，黑色眼罩里绿眼睛亮得Steve不得不微眯着眼。

“美国队长和Bucky！”

好听又独一无二，Bucky满意就行，Steve也随他去。直到他们渐渐在纳粹出了名。

“快射击！美国队长和他的哈巴狗，把他们统统干掉！”

小猫：“……”

Steve咬住鬣狗的后腿扔出去，他的小猫暴躁地戳瞎领头人的眼睛，冲周围的纳粹鬣狗咆哮。

“喵——呜！”哦，天哪。

狮子走过来舔他染了血的脑袋，棕色毛发湿乎乎地黏着身上，“也许他们说的是那辆摩托车。”美国队长不擅长安慰受伤的孩子，但擅长出卖自己的座驾。

后来那辆“哈巴狗”被Fury中士开走了，Bucky有幸再次乘坐“美国队长”，狮子跑起来很快，小猫确定自己更喜欢这种感觉。他们是彼此的搭档，所有人都知道的美国队长和Bucky，Steve总是骂他，上战场还不够要你的命吗？

这叫什么事？小猫扭着屁股走在前面，我一定会上战场，但是先遇到了你。

“你觉得队长会爱上那只法国狐狸吗？”Reb凑到Bucky身边，他也是最普通的那种小猫，偷偷往门缝里看，“性感风情，她可是一只白狐。”

不知道。这句话噎在喉咙里，Bucky有些失落地等待香艳的场景，他的肉垫有些痛，今天划了一道口子，一步一个血爪印，他有些晃神，甚至没有注意到迎面飞来的盾牌。

“James！”

小猫不知道自己被打飞出去多远，他滚了好几圈还能撑起身体跑开，有时候队长的训练真的很有成效。Steve找到他时，Bucky正认真地舔受伤的爪爪，他走过去，猫科动物都有软垫，走路没有声音，但Bucky知道他来了。

“我很抱歉，搭档。”狮子抵着他的额头，把大一号的手爪伸出来，让他把受伤的爪子放上去，这个姿势有点像队长邀请他跳舞，“我不知道你在门外，也很抱歉叫你James，我知道你不喜欢我这样叫你……”

“Reb怀疑我了。”小猫觉得自己心脏再跳快一点小命就要在他拯救法兰西之前交代了，“你以前很信任我的。”

“我依旧信任你，我的搭档。”这头狮子耐心好得出奇，Bucky并不想继续聊下去，那只漂亮的白狐很适合队长，聪明漂亮又勇敢，Steve已经很累了。

“嗨，额，Reb？”小黑猫立刻稍息立正，“你知道Bucky去哪儿了吗？那只棕色的小猫，我记得你们比较熟。”

操，操！这个小混蛋！

狮子不知道在气自己还是气那只小蠢货，生气，担心，恐惧，见鬼了。棕色的小家伙被线圈团团捆住，喵喵叫着挣扎，他很勇敢，试图去挠红骷髅的眼睛，却被扔进炸弹箱。

“骷髅！”狮子的咆哮破风而至。

“哈哈，美国队长。”这是只狼，实验失败让他看起来更像怪物，“巴黎真是个好地方，你和你可爱的小崽子想拯救这里，愚蠢。”

Bucky就在旁边的箱子里，深陷险境，狮子警告地低吼着，红骷髅把小猫提出来，一脚踩住他的背脊。Steve知道他现在一定很难受，睡觉时不肯委屈自己的小家伙都喜欢躺在他的背上伸懒腰舔爪子什么的。

“怎么样，队长？”狼桀桀怪笑，由于劣质血清变得浑浊的眼睛开始涨红，“巴黎有多重要呢？我可是踩着美国队长的软肋。”他对Bucky施压，小猫一声不吭地看着肌肉鼓胀的狮子。

“想清楚了吗？你要巴黎——这个已经属于我的城市，还是这个对你重于世界的小猫崽子？”

“Bucky！”小猫得到命令后狠狠咬上头狼裸露的前爪，这没有意义，当初Steve直接把他提起来并吼了他，这头狼吃痛的抬起前爪。

狮子扑过来，压倒试图把小猫扔出去的红骷髅，他早就愤怒了，现在他可以咬断这个丑东西的气管，骷髅是狼，战斗力实在比不得拥有超级血清的美国队长，他痛恨蛮力，劣质始终都是劣质，骷髅没有恋战，他只想逃生。

“抓住他，队长！”狮子再次撞击和挥爪，在狼的脸上留下数不清的血痕，“去死吧，小丑！”

红骷髅在掉下去时线圈卷在了自己身上，铁塔和巴黎安全了，Steve冲上来护住他的小猫，他们在下坠，Bucky紧紧抓着他的鬃毛。

“你他妈搞什么？”

“别吼！老爸，我腿软了！”小猫喜欢用“老爸”来呛他，“要天堂了我还不能摆脱这个。”

“你不会，我看着就不会。”

他不怕上天堂，可Steve不行，他是美国队长，他得承受更多，起码在战争结束之前死亡都必须被拒之门外，小猫伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔狮子的嘴，在队长与他对视之前埋进对方的胸口，死亡也不那么可怕，Bucky闭上眼睛。

“你们那天到底有没有接吻啊？”  
“绅士不讨论这些。”  
“喂喂！快说啦！”  
“那天你是亲了我吗？Bucky，拯救巴黎那天。”  
“……绅士不讨论这个。”


End file.
